


Meet the Child

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), DC's Arrowverse
Genre: Happy Family, M/M, No Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Ray meets Cassie for the first time and lets slip something that reveals he isn't local.





	Meet the Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theae/gifts).

Ray was excited. Today was date day between himself and Scott. They’d been dating for a few weeks now and it had been great. Everyone on the Waverider had unsolicited advice to give about it. Sara’s was not to sleep with Scott’s sibling. Mick’s was not to fuck up. Ray appreciated the sentiment behind the advice.

He was dressed in a suit, with a box of candies as he walked up the steps to Scott’s San Francisco home. He’d considered flowers but he thought that might have been too much. Ray took a moment to compose himself before he pushed the doorbell.

There was the sound of running feet. The door flew open and there was Cassie. 

“Ray!” she said as she hugged him tightly around the waist.

Scott walked up behind Cassie. An apologetic look on his face. “Ray, I’m so sorry. Jim got hurt on the job and had to be rushed to the hospital. Maggie asked me to look after Cassie and I couldn’t say no. I’ll make this up to you.”

“Oh no, is Jim alright?” Ray asked, more concerned for Cassie’s stepfather than for their interrupted plans.

“The think he’ll be fine. Someone rear-ended his patrol car.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Ray wasn’t native to this world, so he didn’t have the resources here that he did back home, but he still had his brain and the resources of the Waverider.

“You can help us with the heist,” Cassie said.

“Heist?” Ray asked 

“It’s game we sometimes play. I set up an elaborate heist for us in the house and then we go through with it to steal the treasure,” Scott explained.

“Normally we shrink and get help from ants.”

Ray looked at Cassie smiled and said, “That sounds like a lot of fun.”

Scott and Cassie let Ray inside, he gave the chocolates to Cassie instead. He caught a smile on Scott’s face at that. Ray had met Cassie a few times, but they had always been brief meetings. This would be the first time he’d have extended contact with her. Ray was nervous. He knew just how much Cassie meant to Scott. 

“So, let’s do this heist,” Ray said enthusiastically.

There was an elaborate series of traps and walls, most of it made up out of cardboard. There was red yarn for lasers. Shoe boxes and old lids were surveillance cameras. There were a lot of giant ants made out of cardboard. Ray quickly took off his suit jacket it to make it easier to go through the traps. He played along with the others and helped them solve the clues and riddles to get to the next section. At the end they found themselves in a room with a box of plastic jewelry rings.

“We did it! We made a big score! Now we can retire from a life of crime and go to the Bahamas!” Cassie said as she held up the box of rings.

“How do you guys feel about lunch?” Ray asked. “My treat. Do you guys like Big Belly Burger?”

“What’s Big Belly Burger?” Scott asked.

“Nevermind, I thought you’d have it on this Ea- city. In this city. Not on this city, that would be ridiculous.” Ray was talking fast, babbling, trying to cover up that he wasn’t from this world.

“I want to get chicken nuggets,” Cassie said.

“Alright, chicken nuggets,” Ray said enthusiastically. 

“I know a place we can walk to,” Scott suggested. There was something subdued, as if he was thinking about something.

“Great, lead the way.”

The three left the house and started walking down the street. Cassie was talking so much that it covered up how quiet Scott was being. 

When they got to the restaurant, Scott said, “Cassie, why don’t you go on ahead and get us a table.”

“Okay.” Cassie hopped up the steps and went in the door.

Scott turned to Ray and said, “You were going to say ‘on this Earth’ weren’t you?”

Ray thought of a million things, and not a single one of them was a convincing lie to get him out of this mess.

“I was. I’m not from your world.”

“So, you’re an alien?” Scott asked.

“No, Supergirl is the alien. I’m a human. I’m just from a parallel Earth. My friends and I are sort of time traveling superheroes. We followed a criminal from our world to this one, stopped them, then I met you. I’ve been sort of interdimensionally commuting for our dates.”

“Alright,” Scott said. He took the whole thing rather well.

“You aren’t freaking out about this.”

“Well, I’m a superhero that can shrink and talk to ants and you never brought that up on our dates or recognized any of the Avengers,” Scott said with a shrug.

“You too! I can shrink, but I can’t talk to ants. I can fly and blast things though.”

“Why do all the other shrinking superheroes get to fly and have blasters?” Scott said as he went up the steps, holding the door open for Ray.

“I don’t know. I’m the only shrinking superhero on my Earth.” This was not the way Ray had been expecting this conversation to go. He felt lighter, as if a burden had been lifted as they walked through the restaurant and to the table.

Cassie looked up at them as they sat down at the table with her. “What took you two so long?”

“We just had to talk about a few things, Peanut,” Scott said.

“What if,” Ray looked at the other two conspiratorial, “we order ice cream first?” 

“I like him. Okay, you can date him, Dad,” Cassie said.

Scott smiled. “Thanks.”

“I think that’s the best endorsement I’ve ever gotten.”

Things were pretty good. Ray never thought he’d find someone that could make him feel the way Anna did. The other Legends were definitely and totally family. They were like brothers, sisters, and one drunken uncle to him, but just because he already had a family didn’t mean that he didn’t want to extend it even more.


End file.
